


the queen conquers

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human names are trivial for a planet, but she will bear it on her own terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the queen conquers

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits. i love little queen SO MUCH despite how little she actually appears in the game.

> **16\. one of the other names**

She is Fodra. She has never been anything else, nor will she ever be anything else. It is impossible. This planet is her, and she is this planet—one and the same.

There have been other epithets, other ‘titles’ so to speak. Most come from humans, and those are always the most extraneous. She has been the planet, the beginning, the source, their home. None of these are wrong, but none of them are right either. Her other children cannot speak, not in the way humans do, but she can feel it in their will—Mother. None born from her can forget where they came from, even if they choose to ignore it.

And they do. Her world dies around her, _she_ dies, but they continue to destroy her regardless. Their planet, their beginning, their _home_. Her own children, the _humans_ , steal a piece of herself and lay claim to it. “Little Queen,” they call her. Fodra cares nothing for human civilization, but she has watched ages pass the same way she has seen stars be born and die. Kingdoms and dynasties, emperors and empresses. She knows what it is that they call her.

Fine, then. She will show the humans what it means to be a queen. She will show them what it means to _rule_.


End file.
